Captivation
by The girl cascaded in shadows
Summary: Romano discovers a treasure in the most recent world meeting... RomanoxLiechtenstein... Smut at first... but gentle at the end? Rated M for a reason! Barely any plot...


Sigh… It was yet another World Conference that was leading to nowhere. Normally, Romano would not be invited to such an event and his brother would go in his stead, representing Italy as a whole. After all, Romano never played well with others, and to tell the complete truth, these meetings bored him to death. There was no one to socialize with except for the stupid bastard, Spain, and his own annoying brother, Veneziano, who was usually conversing with the potato bastard or Japan. Japan was alright, but he was very socially challenged… Italy was usually the one to speak, and Japan would sit there quietly and listen politely, every now and then throwing in his opinion.

God! He was about to pound his head against the table if this did not end soon. When he was about to do so just to get it over with and hopefully knock him unconscious so that it would rid him of this torture, he stopped. Something across the room had caught his eye, and his hazel orbs widened at the beauty.

It was a young girl, who stood in the corner along with a man, who was obviously her brother. Romano had met them before, having seen the man, Switzerland, run his stupid brother off of their property many a day. It was just then that the Italian noticed how beautiful Liechtenstein actually was. Had she always been that pretty with golden locks and emerald eyes that made his breath catch due to awe. Her figure had filled out over the years, bearing rather large breasts and having a slim but shapely figure. To be honest, Romano was horny and had no other thoughts then than to fuck her then and there in front of everyone. He shook his head of such images, but stopped when he looked at her once more. He subconsciously licked his lips from hunger for the innocent maiden, not knowing what had come over him all of a sudden.

All of a sudden, there was a large commotion in the corner of the room. Everyone crowded around to see what was happening except for Romano, Liechtenstein, and Greece, who was sleeping yet again. Go figure… Switzerland had told his sister to wait there so she would not accidentally become injured or something like that…. After all, he was known as an over protective brother. Romano saw his chance to speak with her, so he wandered over to where she was standing.

"Oh hello, Romano. How are you today?" She smiled sweetly at the brunette before looking back at the swarm of people. "Very loud… Do you not agree?" Romano just nodded. It was silent for a few minutes before the Italian finally leaned towards her and grabbed her hand, breathing hotly in her ear lobe.

"I need to speak with you…. **Now**." She gasped at how close they had become, a light pink dusting her cheeks. Damn; she could be so cute! Liechtenstein eventually agreed and allowed him to lead her outside the conference room, down the hall, and into spare room where no one would hear them.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Romano…?" She asked him shyly. Before she knew what was happening, Romano had thrown her against the oak table in the middle of the room. Her bright eyes widened as his knee separated her legs underneath her striped dress. What was he doing!?

He breathed heavily into her ear then leaned his head into the nape of her neck, smelling her sweet scent. His tongue then left a lazy trail all the way from her collar bone to the base of her chin. A moan made its way out of his throat as he rubbed against the girl beneath him. She was completely silent as he stimulated her, too shocked to utter a word.

"Romano…!" She accidentally said his name in a slight moan. She gasped at her inappropriate behavior. How could she do such a thing? She was not supposed to enjoy this! The man began to rub his hands across her hips and move his body against hers. What was touching her leg? It was rock hard. "Romano, I have no idea what you are doing, but could you please stop hitting me with your knee?" She managed to finally get his attention, but he just smirked and chuckled at her innocence.

"That's not my knee, _dolce_… **(sweet)**" Her brow furrowed in confusion. What else could it be other than his knee…? Romano then tilted her head so that he could look into her beautiful emerald orbs. They were so captivating, drawing him until the point of no return. His lips met hers, and Liechtenstein's eyes widened as his closed. All was silent except for the sound of the man on top of her moving against her body in a rough fashion. Evidently, her eyelids finally drooped, succumbing to the pleasure, the tenderness of this man's kiss.

She was engulfed in the largest heat she had ever experienced. It swallowed her up like stepping into a hot Japanese bath. Her hands weaved their way into his brown mane, rubbing at his scalp in a soothing method that left them both moaning for more, but it lasted for too little. It was becoming overbearingly hot, and the need for air was getting to each of them. She did not want to let go yet, wanting to grasp onto this newfound pleasure even further. At last, the time for their departure came. Immediately, she wanted it, him back…

Throughout the entire melding of their lips, Romano had lost the urge to thrust against her. Believe him, he wanted to, but in that moment of passion he decided it would be better to take things slow and sweet. For all they knew, they had all of the time in the world. He groaned when he saw the image of her panting beneath him, lips parted and olive cheeks now a rosy pink.

His eyes were beautiful, he was beautiful. Her brother always told her to never have intercourse with anyone other than with the man she loved, the one she wanted to spend her whole life with, but how could she refuse the irresistible god that now lay on top of her? She pulled him back into another kiss by getting a good grip on his collar. He gladly accepted and returned the favor. After a few minutes, things began getting a bit too hot.

They each began undoing each other's buttons, and the kiss was broken once more. Romano returned to licking at her collar bone as he slid the dress off of her shoulders. She panted as she received even more pleasure. Time passed by quickly as they discarded their clothes, leaving them in nothing more than under garments. His hands were everywhere, her hips, shoulders, legs, back, any place he could put his hands on. Silence rested between them, and the room was only filled with heavy breathing and pants. Romano kissed behind her ear gently as his fingers traveled to the small of her back. She grasped onto his shoulders, and he nipped her lobe, begging for more contact. It was a silent request that only she could understand. She kissed below his chin, agreeing to let him have his way. She laughed as he struggled to unlatch her bra, so she helped by reaching behind her and undoing the clasp with practiced ease.

Once the clothing was off and her chest was bare, she allowed him to gaze at her body. His eyes rested upon her breast, mesmerized, and after a few seconds, she became self-aware and hid by crossing her arms. He looked up at her, pleading her with a single look.

"_Per favore_ **(please)**, Liechtenstein…. You're beautiful." The sweet and gentle tone of his voice coaxed her to reveal her body once more. Pale pink nipples met his eyes. It was so foreign to him, the female body, but I suppose that was a good thing… He began to rub the new territory, all the while listening to her quiet and timid cries. She had no idea what she did to him. Teasingly, he licked her left nipple. She gasped as he took it into his mouth and began to suck gently. Oh how he knew how to use his mouth!

Liechtenstein began a travel of her own, trailing her hands up and down his body as he stimulated her. She could not help the moans that flowed from her lips as he began to squeeze her other breast as well. She finally found his boxers and tugged on them, curious of the male organ yet not knowing a thing of it. When she accidentally rubbed, he released her nipple with an almost silent pop and moaned in agony.

"Did- Did I do something wrong!?" Worry overwhelmed her as he looked back up at her face.

"No; it felt really good actually…" At this, she averted her eyes and blushed.

"If you wanted, I could… help make you feel better. I just don't know how to exactly….." She murmured. His eyes widened, and he looked down at his own lap. She was sure he would say no, that it would be too embarrassing, so she was surprised when he stood up and threw off his last article of clothing. The only thing covering him was now gone, and she could see… EVERYTHING. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his uncut length. Once she had gathered the courage to look again, Romano was once again on the table in front of her. She subconsciously licked her lips at the sight. Now that she had another look, it was actually very beautiful, standing tall and representing his strength and manly pride. Did it stand that way because of her?

In that brief moment of silence, he grabbed her wrist and guided her towards his length. He took her fingers and wrapped it around his lower self. He released a breathy moan as she made contact. She paused as he let her go with her hand still on his length, not knowing what to do next.

He had never been touched like this before except by his own hand. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and it made him want to thrust his hips more than anything. He finally realized her dilemma, so he took her hand once more and began to show her how to pump it.

"Do it- Ugh!- Do it just like that….!" He gasped between moans. For the next few minutes, she sat there and stroked him, fascinated by the way he grew hard and long. He was gasping as he grew ever close to a climax, but stopped her at the last moment. His cock twitched in annoyance, as if to ask what in the world he was doing. "Liech,…." He pushed her back again onto the wood, and she moaned as he rubbed her through her panties. In an instant, he had removed the garment, leaving her to tremble in the slightly cold air. He quickly warmed her up as he spread her legs and put himself between them. His length rubbed against her now wet core, making them both gasp. "Liech, _per favore_." She nodded and kissed him once more. It was then that he pushed inside of her. Her eyes widened at the odd feeling of his body and hers connecting, making them whole. "Shhhh…. Just relax. I won't lie and say this will not hurt, but just please bear with it. It will feel better; I promise…." Their lips met again, silencing her cries. If he heard anymore, he could not stand to do this. The thought of her crying made him want to hang his head in sadness….

With one thrust, he tore her barrier. She screamed in his throat, making him want to punish himself for his actions. Everything was silent a few moments after, and he looked at her in worry. She gazed at him for a few moments before whispering to let her have a bit of time to allow the pain to subside. He waited within her, patient for his goddess.

After what seemed like a long period of time, her walls began to constrict around his length and squeeze him. He began to suppress a moan when she finally nodded for him to continue. He sighed in relief as he pulled out of her and slowly sunk back in. It was silent and unsettling for a few minutes before Liechtenstein began to moan. They gained a pace that both of them could work with and that gave them pleasure. Moans resounded throughout the room as they gained momentum and grew faster with every thrust. The smell of sweat and sex filled their senses as they nearly reached their sexual high. It was few more thrusts until they both finally cried out and became one at last.

They breathed heavily as they lay next to one another, basking in the aftermath of their love making. For the next hour or so, they enjoyed each other's company, but the relaxation soon died as an angry Switzerland waltzed into the room….

"Damn…."

**xXx**

**(A.N.) **Not as good as my other works, but oh well…. Review please. This one was sorta rushed and had a bad plot.


End file.
